


Selfishness

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [20]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair spoils Echo, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Sweet Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, spoiling Echo, taking care of Echo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Crosshair may be an asshole, but he loved taking care of Echo
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo/Crosshair
Series: Paranormal Domino [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	Selfishness

Crosshair had dragged the ARC to his bunk because he had seen the light in Echo’s eyes dim a little. He had seen that spark die slightly after finishing up his latest testing on the inhibitor chips. He had seen the look many times. He had reacted to the look just as much, but today would be one of his rarer reactions. Echo was exhausted and he needed a break, Crosshair decided. So, he had striped Echo; armor, blacks, and all. He had slipped the man’s cybernetics off and centered him on the bunk. He had grabbed some lotion that Tech had bought the ARC for his scar tissue and set to work. 

Strong hands moved carefully over scar tissue to work out the muscles in Echo’s legs and in his arm. Echo made a soft noise, his only good limb over his eyes as tears fell down his face, melting under the sensations of Crosshair’s hands. Crosshair pressed down on knot in the ARC’s thigh with one hand, passing his thumb over his hip, pressing a soft kiss to Echo’s hip bone. Echo cried out softly, more tears falling. The sniper slowly pulled Echo apart, pressing soft kisses and bites along the ARC’s form, pressing his fingers into tight muscles. His goal was to break Echo and then put him back together. Their ori’vod carried the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders sometimes, and Crosshair _hated_ that. So… every now and then… he stole Echo away from the regulations running through his skull and the mission reports he loved to write to chip away at that weight.

“Shh, reg. You’re doing wonderfully,” Crosshair said softly as he moved his hands up Echo’s thigh, working the knots out.

Sometimes all it took was smothering the ARC with kisses and biting at his neck to get him to relax. Sometimes it took Crosshair pinning him to the bunk and bruising his neck and shoulders until the ARC just laid there. Sometimes he had to fuck the weight off him. Whether it was slow or rough. And others… he had to pull off the ARC’s cybernetics, work at the knots on the scared limbs, press soft kisses into Echo’s hips. Sometimes he had to show Echo that he wasn’t invincible and that he had to ask for help sometimes.

“Cr-Cross,” Echo pleaded quietly, reaching out for the sniper.

Crosshair hushed the ARC softly, shifting to pull Echo into his lap to get to his shoulder. Echo wrapped his arm around Crosshair’s shoulder, burying his head in the sniper’s neck. Skin pressed against skin as Crosshair held Echo close. There was nothing sexual about this, no heat in the way Crosshair was dancing his fingers along Echo’s spine. There was nothing sexual with the way Echo had wrapped his legs around the sniper’s waist. When they did this together, it was never sexual. It was about getting Echo to realize that Crosshair had him and that he was safe.

“Mesh’la, reg. You did well. Knew you could hold out for me,” Crosshair whispered, dragging his lips down the column of Echo’s neck, using his other hand to work at his shoulder.

Echo whined at the praise, tilting his head back as he melted in the silver-haired clone’s grasp, good arm dangling down, his fingers brushing against the sheets of the bunk. Crosshair braced Echo’s back with his hands and leaned forward to drag his teeth along echo’s neck and collarbone. A breathy gasp escaped the older clone’s lips when sharp canines dragged over his pulse point and a soft kiss was pressed to it right after.

“Cross.” Echo’s voice was smooth silk compared to Crosshair’s. Echo was soft, calm, sweet like candy, and so beautiful in his eyes. When he had seen the state the reg had been in when they had rescued him from Skako Minor he had felt guilty for his words to Rex. Echo had fought against the Techno Union as hard as he could before his mind had broken. Seeing Echo’s pale and thin form had been a slap to the face. Hearing him speak had been a punch to the gut. Logical like Tech, but just a hint of sass and playfulness, even though he had just been pulled out of a freezer. It was amazing, and Crosshair had admired it from the beginning. It had just taken him some time to admit it to himself. “Cross, please.”

“I have you, I have you. All you need to do is ask, reg.” They went round and round when they did this. Echo had a stubborn streak a klik wide, but Crosshair was built on spite, and he would hold out for Echo just in spite. Echo deserved better. He did, no matter how much the older man may deny it. But Crosshair was a selfish bastard, and he would keep Echo for as long as he could. Echo would be _his_ until he decided that he did want better. “Ask.”

“Help me? Please?”

“With pleasure.”

Crosshair may be an asshole and a selfish bastard, but he loved taking care of Echo.


End file.
